Kuryan vs. Kotori/Tish saves Kuryan
This is how Kuryan vs. Kotori and Tish saved Kuryan goes in The Creation of Ryan Tokisaki. laughs Ryan Tokisaki: Now then. How about you and I engage for a little spireted contest? Kotori Itsuka: Bring it on, Blushy boy. and Kotori fight Ryan Tokisaki: Is that the best you can do? I have to admit I'm not impressed. You can call forth your angel and you think you can defeat a cute boy like me, do you? I don't think so! Kotori Itsuka: Why don't you keep your mouth shut? Kurumi and you are cuter when you're not talking! whacks the ground and Kuryan jumps back Ryan Tokisaki: Well, Flame girl. I bet that you are cuter with your and Megatron's heads mounted on my wall! his gun at a 7 and his musket and Keyblade at 2 and 4 Zafkiel! Zayin! fires his gun at Kotori Tish: Guys! Stop! Please! Jessie Primefan: Leave Megatron out of this! freezes in time Ryan Tokisaki: It must be so sucked to be you right now. Frozen in time and surounded completely. clones fire at Kotori then Kuryan points his gun close at Kotori's head Ryan Tokisaki: Oh well. Sayonara, Flame girl. fires and Kotori falls on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Oohhh. That's gonna leave a mark. Ryan Tokisaki: then sighs One blank shot to the nogin. That did dampen Shido's spirit. It is too bad that I really started to enjoy her and now. Like Megatron. She's dead. That one is done and dusted. Your turn, Tish. Let's have a little fun. saw Kotori get healed Kotori Itsuka: I know you did what Kurumi did. up on her feet Not part of your plan? If you rather tuck your tail between your legs and run home, I completely understand. Ryan Tokisaki: Ha! Not in your dreams, Flame girl. Yeah! his weapons at 1 and 7 Aleph. fires at his clones then he shoots himself. Kotori pushes Tish out of the way and got dogpiled by Kuryan's clones Tish: What is she doing? Kotori Itsuka: Cut him to pieces! Camael! blasts the Kuryan clones away and the orginal Kuryan gets hit Ryan Tokisaki: You are going to pay for that! his gun at a 4 and his Keyblade at a 12 Come on, Zafkiel! Dalleto! shoots himself and he gets healed Kotori Itsuka: Come on! Don't give up on me already! You can't quit cause your opponant is warmed up. It's bad form! Ryan Tokisaki: I promise you. You will be sorry if you decide to mess with me. his and Kurumi's voices ZAFKIEL!!!!!! Kotori Itsuka: Yeah! Hit me with your best shot! feels something in her Kotori Itsuka: What's... happening? Sci-Ryan: Kotori! You ok? Ryan Tokisaki: Looks like your luck has run out. Laughs Tish: Kotori? Sci-Ryan's asking you. Kotori Itsuka: Camael... MEGIDDO!!!!! weapon turns into a cannon, which makes Sci-Ryan gasp Ryan Tokisaki: Whoa! Big guns! Come to me right now! clones come to protect Kuryan Kotori Itsuka: Burn them to ashes! DO IT, CAMAEL! blasts Kuryan's clones and Kuryan is alive but hurt Sci-Ryan: She's losing control of herself and her powers. Ryan Tokisaki: coughs Spare me.. Kotori Itsuka: Pick up your Keyblade and your weapon. The fight and the war is not over. Come on, blushy boy! Let's have more of that destruction Kurumi and you love so much! This is the fight you wanted. This is the war Kurumi wanted! Isn't it!? Ryan Tokisaki: Tish.... Help me.... Kotori Itsuka: If you can't face the muzzle of a gun anymore, it's over. Time for you to die and join Cliffjumper in the Allspark. Sci-Ryan: KOTORI! If you keep pushing like that, he WILL die! Tish: Is there a way to resolve conflicts without killing spirits? weapon starts charging Sci-Ryan: Listen to Tish! You have to stop! Stop! chuckles as she looks at Kuryan. Sci-Ryan uses hand signals to tell Tish to protect Kuryan and runs to him Tish: to Kuryan and stands in front of him Stay back! Sci-Ryan: next to Tish I'll protect you, for Ryan and Meg. his Keyblade and picks up Kuryan's Keyblade Ryan Tokisaki: No... Don't. Please. gasps as she fires her weapon Kotori Itsuka: TISH AND HUMAN RYAN! LOOK OUT! Evil Anna: Get out of there, my boyfriend! Ryan F-Freeman: Ohh. I can't watch! and Tish got hit. Sci-Ryan lays on the ground and saw Kotori 5 years ago Kotori Itsuka: and looks at Sci-Ryan Big brother? closes his eyes Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts